


a wounded bird

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: older men care for wounded birds [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Budding Love, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manhandling, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Man, Smut, Sugar Baby Jaskier | Dandelion, Sugar Daddy Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Reading 'A Sound Financial Decision' is not required but it helps establish some things as this fic is a scene referenced that explains everything leading up to the night.Jaskier takes Geralt home for the first time and they begin to establish their relationship and what that means. Kissing, Fumbling. Geralt being grumpy. Jaskier had very little experience in much, but that does not seem to bother Geralt much.Ain't good at the summaries. So, that's your warning.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: older men care for wounded birds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065776
Comments: 9
Kudos: 193





	a wounded bird

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll I wrote this in an afternoon after a long week. Hopefully, it's halfway decent.  
> There is a sugar baby/sugar daddy series happeninnnngggg.

When Geralt learned Jaskier would be performing at a shitty bar closer to the waterfront he fought with himself about whether it was worth going. He tended to prefer areas of that particular flavor. They were loud in a way that drowned out the consistent and swirling thoughts that edged him nearer and nearer to what Yenn called his “angry fortress.” It was true he held anger, but it was hard not to given his storied past and the incessant twinge that traveled down his leg. He had to step deliberately and with a determination most did not need to have. Should he step wrong or with any supination, he would ache more than his age suggested he should. 

He did wonder how Jaskier fared in such a place. Not only was it loud, it was boorish and rougher than he felt someone like Jaskier deserved. He wondered if Jaskier had to escape the attentions of men who would never give Jaskier the sort of touch he likely needed. Not that he needed to continue thinking about his employee in a highly inappropriate way. He had tried desperately not to give much thought to the mere idea that Jaskier would probably smile very sweetly at him whenever he was given a gift. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose just thinking about everything he knew not to think about when Yennifer walked into his office. 

“You know, I’m beginning to think that is the face you always make when no one is around,” she remarked as she placed a file on his desk.

“It might be,” he hummed and looked up at where she was giving him a leveled stare.

“What were you thinking about?” she sought.

“Nothing important,” he reached for the file, more about their latest acquisition.

“Really? Here I thought you might be thinking about your young lark and the disgusting bar where he would be performing,” she grinned, knowing Geralt well enough after their many years working together and his penchant for denying himself anything and everything, he carried irritation like a second skin.

“What makes you think that, exactly?” Geralt asked, like an idiot.

“I’m sorry. Do you think I have not been paying attention to the crush you have been harboring for the young man? If I didn’t know any more about you I would have missed it. Besides, I found the gifts you’ve been leaving him. As if I wouldn’t put that together.” She rolled her eyes and watched Geralt’s eyebrows furrow briefly before his lips became a thin line and he took off his tie.

“I am going to stop,” he stated, plainly. He hoped he did not sound as disappointed as he felt.

“Why? Because he’s an employee? Or because he’s basically a baby?” she teased.

“Both,” the man grunted, tie tossed haphazardly onto the desk. He unbuttoned the top 2 buttons and wished for a drink, but there was a strict no-alcohol limit in the building, much to Lambert’s dismay and argument. The decision was made after the ‘Eskel Incident.’ It was not to be repeated.

“I see no issue with him being an employee. It’s not like there hasn’t been inter-office or interdepartmental dating before. We have paperwork for it and everything. Just because you’re the big boss makes no difference,” she pressed, reminding him that she, herself, had been dating another employee for quite some time. 

“It feels inappropriate, given how much power I would have over any employee here,” he countered because he did wield a lot of power. He was the CEO. He could dismantle almost anything anyone would start. Should he be feeling particularly cruel, he could eliminate as many positions as he wanted as long as the department could still be profitable. But he avoided any action that could be considered vindictive. 

“We are the 2 highest positions in the company, Geralt. By your logic we can’t even befriend anyone here,” Yen sighed, very much put out by having this conversation.

“Perhaps we shouldn’t be friends with those we could fire,” Geralt cocked an eyebrow at her and stood from his desk. He thought to finally leave for the night. Were he a reckless man, he might go to the Red Door. He has been before, but apparently never on a night, Jaskier attended. 

“Oh my god, Geralt. I have no idea why you choose to isolate yourself like this. I know Ciri’s mother - of course, I’m not saying that cow’s name - was a horrible misadventure, but you are hardly doomed to repeat another relationship like that. It has been, what? 12 years of you having random weeks of fucking strangers and then you’re a grumpy asshole for weeks after that. We both know you want a young thing to pamper and praise and dote on, because that’s who you are. It’s why Ciri’s mother targeted you, she figured you out too quickly. Your lark is hardly the type to use that knowledge like a weapon,” Yen ranted. She was dreadfully tired of how Geralt avoided relationships beyond his current friendships. He closed himself off and it infuriated her to no end. She began to pace back and forth in front of his desk, her heels striking sharply against the hardwood.Her shoulders were tight and she felt like this conversation could quickly become a fight if his pinched expression was any sort of indication. “You think I didn’t look into him the first time I heard his name come out of your mouth like it wasn’t some sort of grand revelation? ‘ _ Oh, Yenn, we might need to file an incident report because I spilled coffee on a daycare worker downstairs. The poor boy might have a burn _ ’.” she mocked him in a deep tone, trying to sound her best like the man.

“I did not call him a ‘poor boy’ when I asked about the incident report,” Geralt rolled his eyes.

“You’re right. You called him a sweet boy,” she smirked, knowing she won. He did call him a sweet boy and blushed before righting himself. 

“What’s your point, Yen? I would like to go home,” Geralt fished out his phone and reached for his briefcase.

“My point is that Jaskier is sweet and harmless. He writes songs about goldfish and he refused the flirtations of Valdo. He’s a man of good character,” Yen she said with finality. 

“I’m going home, Yen,” he finished for her and stepped away from his desk. His back was quickly tightening, muscles furling and pulling. He needed a drink.

Geralt, after much debate, did end up at the Red Door. He walked through the doors, the smell of sweat and bourbon thick in the air. He almost turned around 5 or 6 times before ultimately ending up at the entrance. He walked along the back wall and spied a spot near the bar where he could hover, unnoticed. Jaskier was on the stage already. His voice is melodious and smooth. He had not heard him sing outside of the daycare and he had been missing how striking his voice was when not aimed to bounce and enthrall toddlers. His voice was a balm in his soul.

He watched him leaning into the microphone as his fingers moved briskly across the strings. He ordered whiskey and waited. He wondered if he should make himself known after Jaskier was done or simply return home after he finished his drink. He wasn’t quite sure what he wanted out of the evening other than seeing Jaskier in a different element. He was not disappointed. He spied those around him, equally enraptured. There was a man close to the front who leaned forward in predatory fashion. Geralt did not like it. He swirled his drink and looked back towards the stage. He was greeted by Jaskier staring at him with a deep intensity, the man approaching him without hesitation or shame. 

Geralt would deny what happened next when asked. He would fail to admit that he took a suggestion to return to Jaskier’s home knowing he wanted to fuck him and could, since Jaskier was offering. Yen would needle him later, but he wouldn’t bend to her questions the way he would bend to Jaskier. Jaskier’s fingers toying with Geralt’s belt loops apparently created weakness in him.

They stumbled out of the bar and began the short walk to Jaskier’s studio apartment. Geralt split his attention between Jaskier’s quick rambling and the increasingly poor condition of the neighborhood approaching Jaskier’s building. It was an older part of town untouched by any of the money the city poured into “beautification,” their politically friendly way of attempting gentrification. Neighborhoods like this certainly had charm and the crime was low, but the landlords tended to be sleazy and money hungry. He heard music and voices drifting through windows and smelled the ocean easily in the air, he certainly saw the appeal of areas like this.

The appeal wore off once they entered Jaskier’s building. The smell was revolting and he was nearly positive the floors had not been mopped in ages. Whatever color is used to be it could probably never be again. Jaskier took him up the narrow flights of stairs to the 7th floor. Exposed brick was usually charming, but currently it suggested structural issues. Once they reached his apartment Geralt was entirely alarmed. There was no lock on the door, not a proper one anyway. Jaskier reached up and did something with the frame and the door opened. They stepped inside and he put a chair behind the door and latched the chain. Geralt’s eyes must have given away his concern.

“It only recently broke. The landlord is going to fix it,” he held up his hands almost defensively. 

“How recently?” Geralt cocked a brow.

“Oh, maybe a month ago,” Jaskier mumbled before biting at his thumbnail. 

“A month?” both of his eye brows shot to his hairline.

“My landlord is a busy man. I’m sure it will be fixed soon,” the younger man replied. 

“Hmmm,” Geralt sounded as he looked around the rest of the space. The bathroom had no door. The floorboards were loose. It felt as if there was no heat and the windows looked thin enough that it wouldn’t matter if the heat was state of the art. He could feel the chill in the room. He spied Jaskier’s bed was a mattress on the floor in the corner against the brick wall and a window along the long side. There were several blankets and many, soft-looking pillows. There were more throws folded on top of the dresser and what seemed to be his previous night’s pajamas on the floor at the foot of the bed. 

“Welcome to my abode,” Jaskier nearly glided to his bed and sat back on it, leaning back to rest on his elbows. 

“I am happy to be here. Can’t say I’m pleased with your living conditions,” he did his best not to knead his hands in concern. He did not like the idea Jaskier lived in a poorly secured and poorly maintained space. 

“I know it isn’t much, but it’s mine. I found it a bit after I turned 18. The men’s shelters were less than ideal. At least this place is mine to have alone. I have an emotional attachment,” he sighed, revealing a bit more than he had perhaps intended to. Geralt’s face usually gave very little away, but the expression that passed over his face made Jaskier pause.

“I am ok, Geralt,” Jaskier gave him a warm look.

“I know you are. You’ve done quite well all considered. I’m not meaning to shame you or where you live. But - certainly you see why I might worry,” Geralt approached the bed and hovered in front of the younger man.

“Of course I can see why you would worry,” Jaskier smiled, “I know it isn’t the best place to be. But I am moved that you care so.” 

“I would always worry for an employee’s safety,” Geralt coughed.

“Oh, but sir, I’m not your employee right now. I’m definitely not clocked in,” Jaskier leaned forward and sat up, his face now level with Geralt’s hip. He peered up at him, batting his eyelashes teasingly. 

Geralt gave a small grin and bit his lower lip before taking a step back. He toed off his shoes and coked his head to the side. He wanted to take a moment. The more he thought about it and the longer he was in Jaskier’s home he found himself wanting for more. He had already made a budget in his head to hire a contractor to fix everything he could see and what he probably couldn’t see. He thought about getting him a better bed with a frame, more clothes, and maybe a new guitar. His thought flew quickly and he realized, with certainty, that he couldn’t fuck him before taking him out and treating him. 

Didn’t mean he couldn’t make him feel good tonight, however.

“Wanting to join me?” Jaskier cooed, legs spreading wider.

“I am. But I should let you know, we won’t be having sex tonight,” the older men stepped back forward cupped Jaskier’s jaw. The brunette pouted before turning his face to nip at Geralt’s palm.

“Really?” Jaskier moved to mouth at Geralt’s wrist.

“Really,” Geralt moved to kneel, on his knees between Jaskier’s legs, “but we can still explore a bit.”

“I do like a bit of exploring,” Jaskier breathed out. Geralt leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s lips. The younger man melted into it and let out the tiniest whimper. As he pushed forward he deepened the kiss and eased Jaskier onto his back. He settled between the young singer’s hips and brought his hand to the back of his head. He licked along the seam of his mouth and felt the man bloom beneath him. 

Geralt kissed him with a passion and ferocity that Jaskier could have never anticipated based on the kisses he had received before. Everyone who kissed him prior to this was either incredibly timid or sloppy and overly aggressive. Geralt was a revelation. 

He let himself be pushed back, hips colliding and the weight and strength behind Geralt’s body. He knew the man was likely strong but had not thought he would be as firm as the flesh behind his clothing suggested. His fingers itched to pull that shirt off and touch every inch of skin the older man would let him. Geralt seemed to be thinking the same thing as he had already begun to unbutton Jaskire’s shirt, pushing it away to press his hands against the younger man’s chest.

“Your shirt too,” Jaskier asked between kisses. He turned his head and felt Geralt lick and bite his jaw before sitting back just enough to pull his own shirt over his head. The man was ripped in a way that seemed unreal. Firm panes of muscle that was clearly trained and maintained. His skin scarred, suggesting stories Jaskier longed to hear. The singer sat forward and latched onto Geralt’s collar bone, hands exploring his rib cage and stomach. Geralt smiled and bumped the man back again, crowding his body and pressing him to the bed. He wanted to pin the man to the bed and hold him there, see how long he could keep him there, on edge and writhing. But that would be for another time. Jaskier proved to be impatient and was trying to tug at Geralt’s pants, unable to reach his fly.

“Impatient thing, are we?” Geralt chuckled, his voice deeper than before. 

“Please?” Jaskier groaned, his cock aching where it was trapped in his trousers. 

“Begging already? I’ve barely started,” Geralt teased. Jaskier shivered at the tone and words Geralt used. He hinted at something Jaskier had only ever thought about .

“I’ve never had to beg before,” Jaskier breathed out, Geralt’s lips dragging up his throat. 

“Because no one appreciated you enough to see how pretty you look when you get desperate,” the silver haired man intoned. 

Geralt pulled away again to work at Jaskier’s pants. He was pleased to find that Jaskier was wearing no underwear, he briefly entertained the thought that the lack of underwear meant he didn’t have enough to get through the week. Either way, he found a pink, flushed erection he wanted to get his hands and mouth on. He hummed as he looked and watched Jaskier’s entire face blush, even down his chest and neck. He shuffled back and bent to kiss down Jaskier’s sternum, trailing his nose and making his way towards that happy trail Jaskier possessed that needed to be followed. Jaskier began to squirm, so Geralt pinned his hips to the bed.

“Be a good boy and let me finish what I’m doing,” he kissed into his stomach. The sound Jaskier made was sinful, somewhere between a moan and a gasp. It sounded eager and desperate. 

“Oh my fuck, yes,” Jaskier wheezed. 

Geralt continued his ministrations, kissing and biting until he reached where he wanted to go the most. Before he did, he sucked a deep purple mark onto Jaskier’s thigh. Hovering over Jaskier’s cock he could not decide where to start. He was still holding Jaskier’s hips down so he licked Jaskier’s cockhead. He lightly wrapped his lips around it and felt it on his tongue before pulling back, Jaskier trying to follow his mouth with his hips. 

“Evil man,” the younger groaned.

Geralt gave a feral grin and licked a broad stripe up Jaskier’s entire cock before pulling back again. He removed his hands from Jaskier’s hips and unzipped his fly, pulling his own cock out.

“Sweet Christ is that a beautiful specimen,” Jaskier blurted, his eyes wide, cheat heaving.

“I’m glad you think so,” he rolled his eyes playfully.

“And I’m glad the carpet matches the drapes. My fantasies would have been dashed otherwise,” Jaskier snickered.

“Fantasies?” Geralt sought, leaning forward to kiss Jaskier again, hips meeting tantalizingly. 

“Many,” he kissed back.

“Tell me your favorite,” Geralt licked into his mouth and moved to Jaskier’s ear. Hips beginning to roll slowly, setting a slow and steady pace, his cock sliding against Jaskier’s

“Oh,” the younger moaned, “Nothing would compare to this because it’s real.”

“Tell. Me,” he punctuated between light kisses.

“Well,” he started, trying to focus, “My favorite was you calling me into your office and fucking me on your desk. Not very creative, I know, but outside of porn my experience is limited. You were very domineering and I simply could not resist your charms.”

“I think that fantasy is common among those who want to fuck their bosses,” Geralt replied as he tugged on Jaskier’s hair to get more access to his neck. Their hips found a rhythm, they moved languidly, Geralt controlling the pace whenever Jaskier tried to speed things along. After several minutes he reached down and held them both in his hand, stroking firmly and slowly. Jaskier almost shouted, as if the sound was punched out of him. Geralt continued, letting his large hand wrap tighter as he thrust back and forth across Jaskier’s erection. He watched as Jaskier thrashed somewhat, head snapping back and forth, hands scrambling against his shoulders and then the sheet. 

“I’m gonna,” Jaskier whined. 

“Come for me, baby,” Geralt hummed. That was all it took for Jask, apparently, because he bowed sharply and came with a flourish, warm semen filling Geralt’s hand, which he used to continue jacking them off no matter how sensitive Jaskier might get. But, truth be told, Geralt was not far behind him. It had been a long time since he had slept with anyone and this was a wet dream. With 5 more strokes he shot off as well and let his cum paint Jaskier’s stomach, effectively marking him. 

“Holy shit,” Jaskier melted into his bed, “That was the best thing anyone has ever done to me.”

“Well, that says nothing good about your previous bedfellows,” Geralt smirked and reached for a towel that was flung on the dresser, cleaning up both of them.

“To be fair, you’re the first person to ever have me in my bed,” the younger man sighed and smiled dreamily at Geralt wiping him clean. 

“Hmm,” Geralt dropped the towel on the floor and manhandled Jaskier towards the pillows, pulling him close. 

“So, are you going to stay the night or hang around for another 30 minutes before leaving?” Jaskier spoke softly, letting his head be pillowed by Geralt’s bicep. 

“That really depends on your comfort level, Jask,” he kissed the back of Jaskier’s shoulder, “I do like the idea of waking up with you.”

“I like that too,” he blushed.

“Good. I’ll stay the night and go out for breakfast tomorrow morning,” the older man relaxed.

  
  


The next morning Geralt did take Jaskier out for breakfast, but not before finding himself horrified by the younger man’s bathroom. It was barely bigger than a bathroom stall with a toilet that needed to be flushed 7 times before emptying and filling again. He could hear mice in the walls. The shower was terrible, simply an old shower head coming out of the ceiling and cracked tiles lining the walls. 

He took Jaskier to the place he liked to take Ciri on Sunday mornings. They got waffles and coffee and Geralt sat, rapt with attention, as Jaskier told him stories about some of his more memorable performances. At the end of the meal Geralt made sure his number was in Jaskier’s phone and took him back home. Jaskier was aglow and unsure what to do with himself. This thing with Geralt was exciting and new and uncharted territory for him. Not only was Geralt older, at least by 15 years, he was his boss. They had briefly touched on professionalism and boundaries, but it sounded like Geralt wanted simple monogamy that had no pressure attached. It seemed very uncomplicated. 

Until 2 days later when a locksmith, contractor, and electrician arrived at his apartment at Geralt’s request. Jaskier opened and closed his mouth several times without knowing what to say. His lock was fixed, oven and stovetop repaired, measurements taken of his windows, a temporary heater installed, and a bedframe built. By the time the men left Jaskier had no idea what to do. Did he need to call his landlord? Would he get in trouble for this? Would this somehow increase his rent? 

Turned out he didn’t need to worry about rent anymore, Geralt had paid the next few months and was paying to renovate the bathroom. He contacted his landlord that afternoon, anxiety eating away at him, only to learn his brand new boyfriend was practically taking over the building and footing the bill for it. He texted Geralt as soon as his mind stopped racing. 

**_Jaskier_ ** _ : Geralt, darling. Did you think I wouldn’t notice the men doing construction in my apartment?  _

**_Geralt_ ** _ : I figured you were smart enough to know they don’t live with you. _

**_Jaskier_ ** _ : har har. But seriously, you had to have paid thousands. _

**_Geralt_ ** _ : it doesn’t matter what I paid. You needed work done for your apartment to be up to some very basic standards. _

**_Jaskier_ ** _ : you’re renovating the bathroom. _

**_Geralt_ ** _ : your shower is a crime. _

**_Geralt_ ** _ : does it make you uncomfortable? _

**_Jaskier_ ** _ : no. not really. I guess I just don’t know what it means. My own father wouldn’t even give me money to keep me out of a homeless shelter so I guess I don’t know what it means that my boyfriend of 3 days is doing all of this. _

**_Geralt_ ** _ : it means I want you to be comfortable and safe. _

**_Jaskier_ ** _ : which I appreciate, I really do.  _

**_Geralt_ ** _ : I know you would. But I can stop if you want me to. _

**_Jaskier_ ** _ : ...am I your sugar baby? _

**_Jaskier_ ** _ : Geralt? _

**_Jaskier_ ** _ : Geraaalllttt? _

**_Geralt_ ** _ : I’m not sure I know enough about sugar babies to answer that question. _

**_Jaskier_ ** _ : oh, darling. We have much to discuss.  _


End file.
